Irisviel von Einzbern
Irisviel von Einzbern is the lead female character of Fate/Zero. She is a homunculus coined by the Einzbern family based on the archetype of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, thus referred as a Justeaze-late model. The one who became the mother body of the ultimate homunculus, among all Einzbern homunculi in the past, she is the only who experienced motherhood and gave birth to a successor. She loves Kiritsugu Emiya, her husband, and Illyasviel von Einzbern, her daughter. In spite of his normally restrained attitude, Kiritsugu calls her "Iri" out of affection. Irisviel is a vessel of the Holy Grail, but compared to Illyasviel, she is a less refined model. Friends: Kiritsugu Emiya, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Saber, Maiya Hiasu, Yu Narukami Enemies: Kirei Kotomine, Beelzeboss, Riser Phenex Personality Irisviel is quite peculiar compared to other Einzbern homunculi. She was the first to have received the same treatment as a human and the first to have human emotions. Furthermore, she has interacted with humans for nine years and developed such colorful and eccentric mental activity. She was originally a blank slate that did not possesses any human qualities. Her physical and mental capabilities surpasses those of a human, so they did not fail her during her exceptional growth, allowing her to gain self-awareness and emotions. Her knowledge of human emotion and human experiences is limited due to having lived for only 9 years without ever leaving Einzbern castle and only having Kiritsugu to teach her about the world. This is in contrast with her inherent knowledge and reason, the crystallization of the Einzbern's wisdom accumulated over millennia, that comes with the format of a homunculus. The result is her having both the elegance of an upper-class lady and the innocent nature of a child. Homunculi normally have their functions determined during their design process, but Irisviel developed the plan to conceive Illya after she was created. Jubstacheit decided to allow a special case in that she was to hold multiple "functions different from the plan", allowing her to both give birth and rear Ilya. This allowed Irisviel to experience raising a child like a human mother, affecting her character in a way that Jubstacheit could not have predicted.4 Before meeting Kiritsugu, Irisviel had no emotion nor any sense of self-preservation beyond ensuring that she would survive as the Holy Grail. After Kiritsugu taught her the modern world, she developed a sense of self. She loves Kiritsugu Emiya, her husband, and Illyasviel von Einzbern, her daughter. Despite his normally restrained attitude, Kiritsugu calls her "Iri" out of affection. Though she acts as one who is sheltered and innocent, Irisviel displays a mature attitude and understanding towards Kiritsugu and the agony he suffers, as well as the knowledge that she will likely die in the war because of his actions. She also tries to present Saber with a better impression of Kiritsugu since Saber feels her Master's cold nature derives from his belief she is unsatisfactory as a Servant because she is female. She approved of Kiritsugu's ideal and vowed to sacrifice herself for its sake, but the truth is that she never actually understood that ideal. She simply wanted to walk the same path together with the person she loved, but – in order not to burden Kiritsugu – she decided to behave as a woman who would die for that same ideal rather than just a woman that would die for her husband. Although she wished for Kiritsugu and Saber to keep winning and end the fighting, she had little desire towards achieving the Third Magic, which was the Einzbern family's ambition. She enjoys driving, but she is not very skilled. Kiritsugu bought her a "toy", a Mercedes-Benz 300SL, famous for being Japan's Yujiro Ishihara's favorite car, to educate her about modern science. It is a bit classical in terms of education because part of the reason it was chosen was Irisviel's own taste. While it was a custom model ordered by Kiritsugu, it lacked any substantial modifications. It was later stored in the Einzbern mansion after the Fourth War, happily becoming Illya's toy The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Relationships Kiritsugu Emiya Saber Illyasviel von Einzbern Shirou Emiya Gallery Iri_casual.png Irisviel_von_einzbern.png Carnival_Phantasm_-_Kiritsugu_and_Irisviel_cameo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Mystic Apostles members Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Mother of Hero Category:Amazons Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:Alchemists Category:Wise Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Husband and Wife Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Villain's Crush